Do The Owl
Do the Owl is a song from Wiggly Safari (video). It is also seen on Splish Splash Big Red Boat. In Wiggly Safari (video), you can hear Steve and Terri Irwin's voices in the background during a Wiggly concert. In Splish Splash Big Red Boat (video) and Pumpkin Face, there are no voices heard from Steve or Terri Irwin. Origins Music * Disco Songwriting Greg, Steve and Terri had an idea of releasing a disco song about owls. Production Songwriting Murray, Jeff, Anthony, John, and Dominic wrote the music and Greg, John, and Steve wrote the lyrics. Recording Greg sings lead, Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, and Mark Punch provide the backing vocals and Steve and Terri provide additional vocals. Murray plays the bass and electric guitars, Jeff plays the electric piano, Tony Henry plays the drums, Steve Machamer plays the percussion, and Dominic Lindsay plays the trumpet. Song Credits 2002 Original Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics: John Field, Greg Page, Steve Irwin * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Original Idea: Greg Page, Steve Irwin * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2002 Instrumental Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, Greg Page, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes 2013 Version * Music: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Dominic Lindsay * Lyrics: John Field, Greg Page, Steve Irwin * Arrangement: Murray Cook, Jeff Fatt, Anthony Field, John Field, Lachlan Gillespie, Dominic Lindsay, Simon Pryce, Greg Page, Emma Watkins * Original Idea: Greg Page, Steve Irwin, Terri Irwin * Publisher: Wiggly Tunes Musicians 2002 Original Version * Lead Vocals - Greg Page * Additional Vocals - Steve Irwin, Terri Irwin * Backing Vocals - Sam Moran, Paul Paddick, Mark Punch * Bass/Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Electric Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Steve Machamer * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2002 Instrumental Version * Bass/Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Electric Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Steve Machamer * Trumpet - Dominic Lindsay 2013 Version * Lead Vocals - Lachlan Gillespie, Emma Watkins * Backing Vocals - Anthony Field, Simon Pryce * Additional Vocals - Anthony Field * Bass/Electric Guitar - Murray Cook * Piano - Jeff Fatt * Drums - Tony Henry * Percussion - Steve Machamer Lyrics Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Steve: Absolutely gorgeous! The owl is a type of bird Found all around the world Use your hands to make big, owl eyes We're gonna do the..OWL!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Terri: Gee whiz! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Terri: Now that's a cute little critter! They come out by the light of the moon That's when they find their food So stretch your silent wings We're gonna do the..OWL!!! Hoot... hoot... (Instrumental break) They live in a cave or tree They use their great big eyes to see Flying from tree to tree We're gonna do the..OWL!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Hoot... hoot... Hoot... hoot... Do the owl! OWL!!!!!!!!!!!!! Video Performances *Wiggly Safari *Splish Splash Big Red Boat *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *Pumpkin Face Episode Performances *Look But Don't Touch *Pirate Poetry *We Like To Say Hello *Playing a Trick on the Captain *Pirate Poetry *Quack, Quack! Album Appearances *Wiggly Safari *Hot Potatoes: The Best of The Wiggles *Pumpkin Face Trivia * In the 2013 version, the brass section is omitted so that the guitars and keyboards can sound more clearly. * The 2013 music video was filmed alongside Furry Tales as the cliffs are seen in Tasmanian Tiger. * The 2013 music video showed footage making some older fans believe that Lachy and Emma are in a romantic relationship. (See Lemma for more info). * There is a medley named after this song. * The album version of Wiggly Safari has a slightly longer fade-out, but on the instrumental version of The Wiggles - Karaoke Songs 3, it fades out even more. Category:Wiggles songs Category:Wiggly Safari songs Category:Splish Splash Big Red Boat songs Category:Hot Potatoes: The Best Of The Wiggles songs Category:Rehearsed then Recorded songs Category:2002 songs Category:2002 Category:2009 songs Category:2009 Category:Songs Category:Wiggly Songs Category:2006 Category:2006 songs Category:Pumpkin Face songs Category:2013 Category:2013 songs Category:Greg Page Songs Category:Lemma songs Category:Lachlan Gillespie Songs Category:Emma Watkins Songs Category:Halloween songs Category:Animal Songs Category:Songs With Special Guests Category:Songs In Medleys Category:End Credit Songs Category:Wiggly Owl Medley Songs Category:Action Songs Category:Series 5 Category:Series 7 Category:Anthony Field Songs Category:Simon Pryce Songs Category:Murray Cook Songs Category:Jeff Fatt Songs Category:Paul Paddick Songs Category:Sam Moran Songs Category:New Wiggles Category:Music Category:2001 Category:2001 songs Category:DVD and CD Different Version Songs